


I'll be here

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Good Hyung Minseok, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, cute baby chanyeol, must protect, soft, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: chanyeol can't sleep so why not go to minseok





	I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> might make a series of cute xiuyeol drabbles

“Hyung? Hyung, can I sleep with you?” Minseok’s eyes blinked open at the deep voice. “Chanyeol, what are you doing here?” I couldn’t sleep hyung so I came here. You said you’d let me sleep with you if I couldn’t sleep.” Although it was dark, Minseok knew that Chanyeol was pouting. “Of course, Yeol, come here, there’s enough room.” Minseok’s voice was quiet, but comforting. Chanyeol immediately bounced onto the bed and curled himself into aa small a ball that he could make, tucking himself into Minseok’s chest. “You okay?” Minseok stared worriedly at the ball Chanyeol had made himself into, this was not the rapper’s typical behavior, Minseok was always the little spoon. “Of course I’m okay, I just wanted to be small, to be protected.” Minseok laughed to himself, tired Chanyeol was an open Chanyeol, perfectly happy to let people know exactly what he was thinking. “Okay baby, sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
